


Pieces

by ScarletteWrites



Series: Deceptikids [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Makes Me Sad, Canon-Typical Violence, Female Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteWrites/pseuds/ScarletteWrites
Summary: (Deceptikids AU Operation Breakdown)Daisy is worried when Breakdown sends her back to the Nemesis during a mission and things just seem to keep getting more and more suspicious.





	Pieces

Daisy was surprised when Breakdown asked her to leave. He usually didn’t mind her sticking around to watch him fight Bulkhead but something seemed… off about this place.

“Go back to medbay and stay with KO till I get back.” He ordered.

“Why? Is something wrong?” Daisy asked.

Breakdown’s optic flicked from her to Bulkhead and back again, “I don’t want you getting caught up in this. He doesn’t have his own squishy with him so he might-” Breakdown stopped himself, venting quietly, “I’ll be back soon. Don’t worry.”

Daisy nodded, “Okay.” She walked a few feet away before pressing a hand to her suit’s strange ear-thing to hail Soundwave, “Hi, can I get a bridge back? Breakdown wants to do this himself.”

She stepped back slightly as she saw he beginnings of a portal opening. She gave a quick glance back to Breakdown - already In combat with that dangerous wrecking ball - before turning and heading into the portal.

Megatron wasn’t there when she walked through, which was good; she didn’t like seeing him without Tala by her side. Soundwave must have walked to the groundbridge station to bring her back rather than do it remotely. She gave a quick nod of thanks to the strange, spooky mech and returned Max’s excited wave before heading to the medbay.

 

“I dunno why he sent me back though.” Daisy said to Knockout, who was doing some minor repairs on a vehicon.

Knockout shrugged, “That Bulkhead has gotten a few nasty swings at me once or twice. He just worries.”

“Wait,” Tala exclaimed, suddenly interested in the conversation, “Did that dumb Autobot take a swing at you just because you and Breakdown are dating?”

“It could just be because we’re on opposite sides of the war, you know.” He sighed, “But Breakdown is absolutely convinced he only goes after me because we’re conjunx.”

“What is with the bad blood between those two?” Daisy asked, but Knockout just looked confused.

“Why do Breakdown and Bulkhead beat the lights outta each other everytime they see the other?” Tala explained, giving Daisy a thumbs up.

“Oh.” Knockout said quietly, “Breakdown wasn’t always a Decepticon. At one point, he was an Autobot.”

The girls both gasped.

“It was a very long time ago - and Breakdown was very different back then. His frame was similar to mine back then, he was much smaller. He also suffered heavily from a paranoia glitch, he still does but he’s gotten better at dealing with it.”

Tala looked nervously at Daisy before returning her eyes to Knockout, “So… what happened?”

“Back then, Bulkhead was Breakdown’s commanding officer and he was… I’ll just be blunt and say ‘cruel’. The Autobots have never been good at dealing with coding issues.” Knockout shook his helm, “One day, Breakdown’s team decided to abandon the Autobots without telling him. So they had Bulkhead execute him to show what happens to ‘Decepticon sympathisers’.”

Daisy pressed her hand over her mouth - or more accurately, where her mouth was since her enersuit had a full-face visor, “That’s horrible.”

“But… Breakdown’s still alive, right?” Tala asked.

“He survived. Barely. His team came back for him and dumped him on the medslab of a poor young Decepticon medic. Most of his parts needed replacing but he survived. After that he began almost obsessively upgrading his body - so he could do the job Bulkhead couldn’t.”

“But… Breakdown wasn’t like that when we saw Bulkhead for the first time! He was… well, normal.” Daisy said.

Knockout smiled, “A while ago, Breakdown decided he could be happy with or without killing Bulkhead. It didn’t matter as much to him.”

Tala rolled her eyes, “Translation: he saw Bulkhead smash you around and decided his grudge wasn’t worth putting you in danger.”

“You know, if you keep being this smart I might just ask Shockwave to dumb you down.” Knockout said, his tone however implied he was only a little embarrassed.

Daisy smiled, “It’s okay, Knockout. I think it’s really sweet!”

Blue tinted the doctor’s face as he finally let the vehicon leave.

 

“He’s been gone for __hours__.” Tala remarked, “Isn’t this a little - I dunno, weird?”

Knockout sighed, “Starscream said he was willing to take you two home with Alex and Max an hour ago. Please stop complaining.”

“I’m not complaining. I’m worried.” Tala replied, “He usually, like, calls in or something right? But it’s been ages!”

The arguing seemed to be enough to stirr Daisy, who had fallen asleep against Tala’s shoulder. The girl took a moment to stretch before speaking, “Is he really not back yet?” She asked tiredly.

“No.” Knockout responded, “But he’ll be fine. I trust him.”

“...You’re worried to, aren’t you?” Tala said.

“I’m-” Knockout paused, “I don’t want us all to stew in the panic of what might have happened. It’s not going to help anything.”

“So… why don’t we go look for him?” Tala suggested.

“Lord Megatron has decided to confine me to the medbay.”

“That’s…” Daisy looked to Tala and then back to Knockout, “Very suspicious.”

“EXACTLY!” Knockout exclaimed, “And NO ONE is telling me what is going on!”

D474-02, the vehicon who was trapped in the medbay with them, finally spoke up, “Uh. Before I got sent here Commander Starscream received some kind of message from Breakdown. I’m not sure what it was but, uh…”

Knockout let out a vent of relief, “Thank you. At least he’s alive.”

The girls seemed to calm at that too. Not satisfied with the information, but at least he’d been in contact.

“Once the medbay is unlocked, I’m taking you both home.” Knockout said. The girls began shouting their displeasure - completely incoherent as they were shouting over one another.”Both of you need sleep, you can’t stay here all night waiting and worrying.”

“Why? That’s what you’re going to be doing.” Tala muttered angrily.

Knockout turned around to retort, but was interrupted by an incoming comm’. He held up a servo, a clear indication that he planned to continue the conversation once he was done, Tala just crossed her arms. Knockout turned so his back was facing the girls.

_/Yes, Lord Megatron?/_

_/Your partner has returned. Somehow. Prepare yourself and your medbay, he’s going to need extensive repairs./_

_/...Lord Megatron, will you unlock the medbay doors? The human children are still here./_

_/Fine./_ The warlord huffed and cut the connection.

Knockout’s servo dropped to his side slowly. The girls looked at eachother, unsure of what to say. The vehicon looked uncomfortably between his commanding officer and the human allies.

“D474-02,” Knockout started shakily, “The medbay is open. Ask Soundwave to bridge you to the girls home.”

Tala grabbed Daisy’s hand, who was shaking, she turned her head to the doctor, “Knockout what happened-”

“D474-02 that was an _order_.” Knockout interrupted sharply.

The vehicon jumped slightly, rushing over to the two girls and cupping them in his servos. He whispered a soft ‘Sorry.’ before rushing out of the medbay and comm’ing Soundwave.

Daisy gripped onto Tala tighter, “Tala, I’m scared.”

“Me too.” Tala replied, squeezing her friend.

 

* * *

 

 

Tala was afraid Knockout wasn't going to show up after school - that she had done something to upset him. Or something happened to Breakdown.

She really hoped that she had just upset him.

But much to her surprise, as she was exiting the school with Daisy, there he was. Parked by the side  of the road as usual. Tala ran over, Daisy let out a small noise of alarm at her friend's sudden movement. Tala threw open the door and jumped inside.

"You're okay!" Tala exclaimed, "We were worried."

"I know." Knockout said, "And I'm sorry, I just... didn't want you two to see without preparing you first."

"Prepare us for what?" Daisy asked, sitting next to Tala in the back.

"Breakdown was... injured." Knockout explained, "By... humans."

"Is he okay?" Daisy gripped the seat tightly.

"He'll recover but... don't make any sudden movements, alright? He's still a little shaken by the whole thing."

"Are you sure?" Daisy seemed nervous, "He... got hurt. By humans. If you one of you guys hurt me I'd be really freaked out seeing you guys."

"He's- Breakdown's... not like that, Daisy. He cares about you two. I told him he should wait but he insisted."

"...He's sure?" Tala said.

"Trust me, he's sure."

 

"Hi Breakdown." Daisy said nervously, "I'm glad you're back."

Breakdown smiled, Daisy was trying very hard not to look at the welds covering his body.  Or the patch covering where his optic once was.

"Hey, girls. It's nice to see you two." Breakdown said, "Guess it was a good thing I sent you back huh, Daisy?"

"Don't-" Daisy paused to wipe away the tears, "D-Don't say-"

Breakdown's expression softened, "Hey, hey. It's okay. This isn't anything to leak lubricant over."

"Breakdown... your-" Tala sniffled, "We were all worried. We wanted to come but the door was locked and-!"

"I know." Breakdown said, "I know. Don't worry, everything is gonna be fine."

Knockout stood at the door, fidgeting slightly. He and Breakdown had talked things over when he had returned. The doctor knew he was never going to get the image out of his head, Breakdown returning covered in incisions and missing an optic, but smiling at him and casually mentioning that he's seen better days. As he was patching up his partner he internally swore if he ever saw this 'Silas' he would squish him on sight. No. That... creature deserved so much worse than that.

Knockout didn't notice he was scratching the doorframe until he felt Tala grab onto his leg, bringing him back to reality. He looked down at her, gross fluid dribbling down her nose and her eyes glossy with tears. He was surprised at how little he was disgusted and how sad it made him feel.

He knelt down and pressed a clawed servo to her cheek, "Shh." He whispered softly. He knew there was going to be fluid - Primus knows he was screaming and crying everywhere once Breakdown had gone under.

He looked up to see Daisy sat cross-legged by the medslab, her and Breakdown had a quite conversation. Usually the human would be sat in his servo or on his shoulder but his partner wasn't ready for contact yet. But he would be, Breakdown was stubborn like that.

Things might be rough at the moment but Knockout knew his conjunx better than he knew anyone, and he knew that Breakdown was a strong mech. If anyone could recover from this, it was him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this ends on a happy note but everything hurts and im dying.  
> Breakdown loves his kids so much!! Like,, goD I lov e him! Also so many headcanons, oh my god.  
> One of the big ones is Breakdown... not really taking his injuries seriously. Mostly bcs if ur married to a guy like KO who freaks out abt any minor injury you've gotta be p tough. also i love opposites things in otps so (shug emoji)  
> Also in the show i never really saw Breakdown as taking his 'rivalry' with bulkhead as seriously as bulkhead did. like.. bh had to get TRICKED into saving breakdown and bd was just like 'hey you saved me so i owe you kinda'. the way he interacted with bh never stuck me as much more antagonistic than his relationships w the other autobutts but his hatred of bulkhead is a big thing in his backstory so yeah. Breakdown is a mature boy, loves his husband.


End file.
